Swing Joint Set
=Details= "Old concept, new application. After many years of playing around with the prototypes, a new item we call the Swing Joint Set is prepared to enter the mix."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/04/swing-of-things.html "Adding two Swing Joint Sets to a Glyan allows for a few new dance moves! The height and dimensions remain almost the same, just a tiny bit beefier. I imagine that in the story, the Swing Joints act as an upgrade for the Glyans, to help take on bigger challenges, and maybe even a Rogue Traveler or two."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/04/exercising-possibilities.html "The torture test of capturing all the tiny angles can drive a person a little insane, but the results are always worth it. That being said, the process may have taken at least a few years off of Marc's life."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/04/swing-joint-mechanical.html Swing Joint Sets come in a variety of colors as often as new drops are made available from Onell Design. They are also found in many official Contained Build designs. The average price of a Swing Joint Set is $4 and contains 12 parts. =The Reydurran Divide= Wave 27 REC Warm Grey Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swingjoint-REC.jpg ROU Black Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $3 each. Archive-swingjoint-ROU.jpg RSD Red Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swingjoint-RSD.jpg =Buildstation: Stealth= Wave 28 Stealth Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $3 each. Archive-swingjoint-stealth.jpg =Enigma Source= Wave 30 Ivorinium Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $3 each. Archive-swingjoint-ivorinium.jpg Magenta (Neo Gatekeeper Reverse) Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swingjoint-gatekeeper2.jpg Warm Purple (Neo Gatekeeper Standard) Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swingjoint-gatekeeper1.jpg =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Bright Blue (Standard Ecroyex) Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-ecroyex1.jpg Dark Blue (Reverse Ecroyex) Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-ecroyex2.jpg Red Metal (Gendrone Rebellion) Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $3 each. Archive-swing-redmetal.jpg =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Black Metal Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-blackmetal.png Gendrone Spectre Force Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-spectre2.png Gendrone Ultra Corps Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Swinggendroneultracorps.jpg =Glyaxia II= Wave 36 Glyaxia Blue Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-G2B.jpg Glyaxia Yellow Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-G2A.jpg =Super Crayboth= Wave 38 Neo Phase Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-neophase.png =Rig Crew II= Wave 39 Rig Crew Black Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-rigcrew2.png Rig Crew Brown Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-rigcrew.png =Volkriun Space Force= Wave 41 Cool Gray Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-VSF2.jpg Ultra Gold Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-gold.jpg VSF Green Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-VSF.jpg =Metran Security Command= Wave 42 Metran Blue Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Swingmetranblue.jpg Redlaw Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-redlaw.png =The Sendollest Drifts= Wave 44 Ultra Bronze Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Swingultrabronzemk1.jpg =Code of the Slayers= Wave 45 Ultra Bronze Mk. II Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-sendollest.png =The Manglor Mutation= Wave 46 Gunmetal Silver Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Swinggunmetalsilver.jpg =The Black Bridge of Glyosar= Wave 47 Clear Dark Teal Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-clearteal.png =The Gendrone War= Wave 48 Metallic Blood Red Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-LIB.png Metallic Teal Blue Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-GI.png =The Andromeda Effect= Wave 49 Smoke Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-smoke.png =Enter The Glyarmor= Wave 51 Villser Core Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Swingvillsercore.jpg =Esedeth Mobile Patrol= Wave 52 Sand EMP Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-EMD1.png =Return to Esedeth= Wave 55 Dark Warm Gray Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Swingdarkwarmgray.jpg =Clan of the Glyninja= Wave 57 Black 2016 Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $3 each. Archive-swing-tana.png Orange 2016 Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Swingorange2016urai.jpg Red 2016 Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $3 each. Archive-swing-iken.png =TMNG= Wave 59 Ukoro Gray Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-ukoro.png Ashi Purple Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $3 each. Archive-swing-ashi.png Teki Black Umber Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-teki.png Koshiro Bone Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $3 each. Archive-swing-koshiro.png =Capture Run= Wave 60 Runmaru Blue Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-runmaru_1024x1024.png VMC Olive Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-VMC_1024x1024.png =Into the Vector= Wave 61 Odesskar Brown Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-odesskar_1024x1024.jpg =The Skate Wars= Wave 63 Skaterriun Gray Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-skate1_1024x1024.png =Encounter on Selogo= Wave 64 Red Selogo Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-red-selogo_1024x1024.png Blue Selogo Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-blue-selogo_1024x1024.png =Altered Perceptions= Wave 65 Metallic Light Blue Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-varellius_1024x1024.png Ultra Silver Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-ultrasilver_1024x1024.png Gunmetal Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-gunmetal_1024x1024.png Light Bone Gray Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-lightbone_1024x1024.png =Shadow of the Villser= Wave 66 Hybrid Light Blue Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-hybrid_1024x1024.png =The Gendrone Alliance= Wave 67 GA Metallic Purple Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-GA_1024x1024.png Olldugon Dark Brown Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-olldugon_1024x1024.png =Order of the Glyknights II= Wave 68 Thuriyun Metallic Gold Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-gold_1024x1024.jpg Callebast Metallic Blood Red Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-bloodmetal_1024x1024.jpg =Argenesis= Wave 69 GU Metallic Copper Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-union_1024x1024.png =Glyaxia Rangers= Wave 70 GR Dark Blue Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-GRblue_1024x1024.png =Task Force Volkriun: The Xenodeth Outbreak= Wave 71 TFV Green Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-TFV_1024x1024.png =Mraedis Agents= Wave 72 Ullmoriun Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-ullmorian_1024x1024.png White 2018 Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. Special Price. $3 each. Archive-swing-white_6e9b9798-6dea-49e1-b36f-c52a050023e4_1024x1024.png =The Albion Paradigm= Wave 73 Metallic Silver Blue Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Accessories-temp-SWING-cyber_1024x1024.png =Dawn of the Mechabon= Wave 74 Metallic Silver 2018 Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Archive-swing-gunmetal_2018_1024x1024.png =Strike Team Sendred= Wave 75 Faded Green Swing Joint Set Matches DSG STS Commando PVC color. 12 total parts. $4 each. Accessories-temp-SWING-fadedgreen_1024x1024.png Medium Gray 2018 Swing Joint Set Matches Gendrone STS Heavy Armor PVC color. 12 total parts. Special Price. $3 each. Accessories-temp-SWING-medgray_1024x1024.png Light Gray 2018 Swing Joint Set Matches DSG STS Trooper PVC color. 12 total parts. $4 each. Accessories-temp-SWING-lightgray_1024x1024.png =Vile Vendettas= Wave 76 Halkenn Brown Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Accessories-temp-swing-HALKENN_1024x1024.png =Marvelous Mutations= Wave 77 Black 2018 Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. Special Price. $3 each. Accessories-temp-swing-black_09307a66-8f53-4210-990b-7682b45d4226_1024x1024@2x.png Hando Red Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Accessories-temp-swing-red_1024x1024@2x.png =Dreadvalken's Tomb= Wave 78 Warm Gunmetal 2019 Swing Joint Set PVC color matches Ancerriun and all gunmetal parts. 12 total parts. $4 each. Accessories-temp-swing-gunmetal_1024x1024@2x.png =Dimensional Duplications= Wave 79 Ordeslin Mustard Swing Joint Set PVC color matches GF Defender / Glyarmor Ordeslin mustard. 12 total parts. $4 each. Accessories-swing-ordeslin_1024x1024@2x.png =Hybrid Horizons= Wave 80 Enigma Guardian Off White Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Accessories-temp-swing-enigma_1024x1024@2x.png =Feral Futures= Wave 81 Rothan Light Green Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. $4 each. Accessories-temp-swing-rothan_1024x1024@2x.png =Ruthless Restorations= Wave 82 CTBS Gray 2019 Swing Joint Set PVC color matches Glyan CTBS gray. 12 total parts. $4 each. Accessories-temp-swing-CTBS_1024x1024@2x.png Metallic Silver 2019 Swing Joint Set PVC color matches Renegade metallic silver. 12 total parts. $4 each. Accessories-temp-swing-renegade_1024x1024@2x.png Ranic Beige Swing Joint Set 12 total parts. Special Price. $3 each. Accessories-temp-swing-ranic_1024x1024@2x.png =Savage Cybernetics= Wave 83 Dark Nebula Purple Swing Joint Set PVC color matches Dark Nebula purple. 12 Total Parts. $4 each. Accessories-temp-swing-nebula_1024x1024@2x.png =The Wrath of Halkennite= Wave 84 Bone Swing Joint Set PVC color matches Fossilzor bone. 12 Total Parts. $4 each. Accessories-temp-swing-bone_1024x1024@2x.png =The Neo Frontier= Wave 85 Neo Frontier Light Warm Gray Swing Joint Set PVC color matches Neo Frontier light warm gray. 12 Total Parts. $4 each. Accessories-temp85-swing-frontier_540x.png Core Stalker Black Swing Joint Set PVC color matches Core Stalker black. 12 Total Parts. $4 each. Accessories-temp85-swing-black_540x.png =Fates Warning= Wave 86 Kirallius Swing Joint Set PVC color matches Kirallius. 12 Total Parts. $4 each. Kirallius-Swing-Joint-Set.jpg Hyper Phase Swing Joint Set PVC color matches Hyper Phase clear green. 12 Total Parts. $4 each. Hyper-Phase-Swing-Joint-Set.jpg =Bio-Masters Design Releases= Deconstructor Swing Joint Set Deconstructor Yellow Swing Joint Set. Black and Yellow Caution Tape tampo. Only available as a set with Ocular Gun Drone. Released on November 24th, 2017. 23800035_1601391043287923_1482330032272739801_o.jpg =Bit Figs Releases= Glyzapper Swing Joint Set 12 Total Parts. First released at Designer Con (DCon) 2018 on November 16-18th, 2018 and online on December 16th, 2018. $4 each. Accessories-glyzapper-swing_1024x1024.png|Glyzapper Swing Joint Set =Warlords of Wor Releases= Wor Cool Gray Swing Joint Set 12 Total Parts. Released on October 18th, 2019. $4 each. Wave_8_Swing_Joint_Set.jpg|Wor Cool Gray Swing Joint Set 74607701_10220935368839858_5372822268445458432_o.jpg|Re-Kon 72222823_10220935369639878_8026005557833891840_o.jpg =References= Category:Onell Design Category:Accessories